May We Forget What We Once Had
by Shattered Darknesss
Summary: Friendship, love, heartbreak, sorrow, hate - Czech and Slovakia's story has it all. Follow these two countries as they go through their history together from the day they meet to the day they leave each other's side.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm back with my favorite OCs Czech and Slovakia! :D This story (because the summary sucks) is about the history of Czech and Slovakia. I personally think it's rather cute at some parts (especially the little Czech and Slovakia chapters) and really sad at others (aka WW2). Now this story means no offence, its just me being my stupid self again because that's all I really am. I'd love some feedback and such (I would love some criticism too), but mainly I just want you guys to sit back and enjoy this story my mind (and research skills) cooked up!

P.S. - Bohemia belongs to the awesome WannaDieMiku :D (her stuff is awesome you should go read it). I also would love to thank ExcessivelySesquipedalian (also has awesome stories that you should read) for editing this as well. Oh! and on last thing, the picture is Czech and Slovakia (I drew it). Slovakia is on the left and Czech is on the right.

* * *

Austria walked along a dirty path slowly, taking in his surroundings. The place was old but still new and it looked like she had never died; like Bohemia never left her home in Prague. But she had. She had left him in charge; left him to take care of the lands and the people she left behind… and a young new country.

Austria stopped walking once he reached a darkly colored wooden door that was left slightly open. Austria almost walked right past it if not for the quiet sob that disturbed the silent house. He pushed open the door, the candlelight by which he was using to see, casted long shadows along the walls of the room. There sitting in a corner, curled up tightly and crying, was a little boy with dark brown hair.

Austria placed the candle down on the only table in the room and sat down next to this boy. "Well why are you crying?" he asked, trying his hardest not to sound rude.

The boy didn't look up and continued crying. "Because grandmother Bohemia won't ever come back to tell me stories again." He spoke into his knees, stuttering slightly as a sob escaped from his lips.

"I understand that you're upset, but may I ask what your name is?" Austria inquired, not wanting to really deal with this child.

The boy finally looked up and Austria was taken aback by his bright light brown, almost amber eyes that were full of tears. "I-I'm called C-Czech." He whispered, almost too low to be heard.

"Well, uh, Czech, I'm sure everything will be fine." Austria awkwardly said, trying in vain to comfort the young country.

Czech's body shook with another sob as he angrily glared at Austria. "It won't be okay! Who's going to make me feel better when I get scared? I don't have anyone to help me anymore! You can't ever understand!" Czech yelled as more tears streamed down his cheeks. "I just want her back…" He whispered.

Austria sighed and placed a hand on Czech's shoulder. "You don't have to be alone," Austria almost cringed at what he was about to do. "I could be your brother, if you'd like."

The young nation sniffled, rubbing his nose on the back of his hand. "You'd really do that for me, mister?"  
_Oh, god, what am I doing_? Austria thought. "Yes. I would."

Before he could react, Czech flung himself onto Austria and hugged the older nation, clinging tightly to him. "T-Thank you…" Czech looked at Austria with a confused, teary-eyed gaze. "What do I call you?"

"Austria. I'm Austria."

The boy smiled and buried his face into Austria's shirt, still crying slightly. "Thank you…" He paused, thinking, before letting a childish smile flash across his face. "Big brother."

Austria mentally sighed. _What have I gotten myself into?_ he thought. "You don't have to call me that, you know. Just Austria will do."

Czech looked up at Austria, teary amber-brown eyes meeting stern violet ones. "I miss her, Austria." He whispered. "I wish she hadn't left me."

Austria sighed and placed a hand on Czech's back. "It's okay to miss her."

Czech buried his face into Austria's shirt again and started crying. "But she told me that I shouldn't be sad, that she'd be happier if I was happy."

"Then smile, don't cry." Austria said.

"But I can't help it! I'm never going to see her again." Czech whined into Austria's shirt.

"You'll still have her region as part of your country." Austria stated. "So, I suppose… you have a part of her with you. Always."

Czech sniffled again. "Yeah. I guess you're right…" The new country looked around. "You won't leave me here alone, will you? My home is so big and empty without Bohemia living here anymore; I'd get scared."

"I suppose you could live at my house." Austria suggested. Yes, he was sure of it now; he had gone crazy.

Czech nodded. "That'd be good." He sighed and rested his head on Austria, and then asked, "Is it nice?"

Austria stood up, holding the young country. "Well, you can decide for yourself once we get there."

"Okay," Czech whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

A child's laughter could be heard from Hungary's room. She sat up. "I swear someone is really there." She whispered while grabbing her frying pan and holding it close. She quietly stepped out of bed, she didn't want to alert whom ever it was laughing that she was awake. She walked very softly, following the laughter. She had tried this many times in the same week that this "child" had started laughing, now it was just starting to freak her out. The laughter got louder then stopped, like it had done before, but this time Hungary kept following the direction in which the sound had come from. The laughter sounded once more. "So you're out side…" She whispered, opening her fount door loudly.

There a young boy with long light brown almost blond hair was staring back at her, a look of shook in his dark brown eyes. "I-I'm sorry lady… I was told to come here. I hope I didn't bother you..." The boy squeaked, frightened.

Hungary raised an eyebrow at the strange boy. "Who told you to come here?"

The boy laughed, yep defiantly the laugh she had been hearing all week. "Why Nula did!" He smiled and hugged what looked to a ragged stuffed bear, she couldn't be sure, close to himself. "She's Bohemia's pet leopard."

"Bohemia?" Hungary lowered her frying pan. "Are you related to her?"

The boy smiled and laughed again. "Nope, she was just very nice and gave me Kumi!" He held out the ragged stuffed toy for Hungary to see. "Isn't he cool?"

Hungary couldn't help but smile at the boy's endless happiness. "Yeah he is." She took a step towards him, but he backed up in turn, fear flickering in his dark brown eyes. Hungary chuckled lightly. "Hey, I won't hurt you."

"Are you sure lady? I mean Bohemia was the only nice person I met and I only saw her once." The boy sighed and a smile returned to his face. "Well I guess you don't seem so bad."

Hungary smiled back at him, she couldn't help it; he was just so infectious. "So what are you called little one?"

He smiled even brighter then before. "I'm Slovakia!" He paused, thinking. "Who are you lady?"

Hungary jumped at the chance; she had always wanted a little sibling. "Well my name is Hungary. It's nice to meet you, Slovakia." Hungary let her frying pan hang at her side and figured that this boy didn't have a place to sleep. She shrugged. "How would you like to live here with me? I could protect you."

Slovakia practically exploded with excitement. "That sounds like It'd be fun!" He pouted and held his stuffed toy close to his chest again. "But you can't touch Kumi. I need him to stay perfect."

Hungary smiled and took Slovakia's smaller hand in hers. "I promise I won't touch him." She said, laughing to herself.

Slovakia nodded. "Good! You know, I think this'll be like being your little brother." He said with that innocence that came with being a child as well as a new country that had yet to see its first battle.

Hungary smiled sadly, knowing that this innocence wouldn't last long. "I guess you could see it like that." She whispered softly. "Well let me set you up in the guest room and tomorrow night we'll have a proper space to let you stay, sound good?"

The young nation only nodded, his seemingly endless energy finally starting to fade away. He yawned. "Miss Hungary…" he said quietly.

"Yeah?

"Did you know that I just started being a country." He yawned. "Its going to be a lot of work, I can tell… but I'm-" another yawn escaped his lips. "I'm happy that I'll have you to help me." He finished sleepily.

Hungary could only chuck as she picked him up. "Come on, we should get you to bed."

* * *

Derp. Child!Slovakia is so innocent ;w;

uh, so I know that Hungary and Slovakia don't get along very well, but I do let that be seen later on with their fights. x'D  
So don't worry. I know what I'm doing... hopefully.

Honestly, in my school we don't EVER touch Czech, Slovakia, or any of the Slovic countries for that matter. Well only the fact that Serbia started WW1. That's it.  
Excuse me while I explode. *Explodes*

Okay I'm better. I just wish that we went over those countries in school. ( Iceland too people. How many of you know about the Salmon Wars? ) ah well. That's what history books and google is for x'D

So yeah, I hope you liked this short chapter that has been sitting in my flash drive for ages ;w;


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, no! You're going to break it if you bang on it that hard!" There was more, be it softer, banging on Austria's piano and a child's laugh.

"But I want to make music like you do Austria." The child whined.

"Not on my piano!" Austria yelled.

Hungary couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at her younger brother. "Well that must be where Austria is."

Slovakia shook his head clutching his stuffed toy close. "He seems worse than Prussia was; I don't want to meet him."

Hungary smiled. "He's just angry at whoever's messing with his piano, don't worry."

An angry noise was made from the piano, startling both Hungary and Slovakia, and a young boy with dark brown hair with a piece stick out from the top of his head wearing glasses over top bright amber-brown eyes came storming out of the room. "Fine, I'm going to try your stupid string stuff then!" He huffed as he walked passed Hungary, not even noticing her presence.

Austria followed the kid and walked out of the room they were just in. "Don't you break any of them!" He stopped once he saw Hungary and Slovakia and sighed. "Czech, come back, we have guests."

"I don't want to." The young nation said as he turned around pouted. "I still haven't tried out the strings."

Hungary smiled. "I promise it won't take too long little one." She motioned towards Slovakia. "And you could play with my brother if you want to."

"Hungary, I thought you said we weren't staying long! I don't want to stay with these people for longer then I have to." Slovakia complained. "And plus they're weird looking! Both of them have glasses!"

Czech glared at Slovakia. "I don't look weird! I think I look fine. You on the other hand look weird. I mean why is your hair so long? You look like a girl and you're carrying around some raggy little thing. It's weird."

"Kumi isn't some 'raggy' thing. He is special. " Slovakia turned to Hungary. "I don't even know his name and I don't like him Hungary. Please don't make me stay!" he complained again.

"And I don't like you either." Czech snapped.

Hungary sighed. "Well that kind of sucks for the both of you. Austria and I are starting an empire together."

Czech turned to his brother, his amber eyes wide with shock. "What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Austria rolled his eyes. "I don't need to tell a child everything I plan on doing."

Czech started to walk away, still pouting. "Just because I look ten doesn't make me a child." He complained, heading for the room that held all of the string instruments.

"That's exactly what it makes you!" Austria yelled after Czech.

Hungary laughed. "You seem to be having problems with him."

Austria rolled his eyes. "No really?"

Hungary smiled. "He's turning into you, I think it's cute."

Slovakia tugged on Hungary's dress. "Where am I going to stay if we're living here? Can it be as far away from that Czech kid as I can get? He seems really mean."

Hungary smiled down at her little brother and picked him up. "You'll be fine. I've met Czech before and he can be really sweet." She turned her smiling gaze to Austria. "Well where should we put him?" she asked.

"You don't need to pick me up." He complained. "I'm not a baby."

"Up stairs, there should be an open door; you can have him use it." Austria said, turning to go back into his piano room and ignoring Slovakia completely.

"Alright, thanks!" Hungary said, still smiling.

X~X~X~X~X

Slovakia walked along Austria's house, holding his stuffed toy close. He peaked into every room he went past, building a map of the place in his head. A couple doors down he heard a noise, like someone playing a violin. Slovakia paused, _was that Czech?_ He thought. _No it couldn't be, Austria told me he had no musical talent. _Despite what he thought Slovakia walked down that hall skipping the other rooms, promising himself that he'd go back and look at them later. He quietly opened the door and peered through it. There was Czech, calmly playing the violin with Austria standing over him.

Czech placed the small instrument gently on his lap. "I told you I could play!" he said happily, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. "Now I can be better than you at something."

Austria sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I'm not going to deny that you can play it and it is fairly well for having no lessons, but I believe that I will be better than you at it, simply because I've had more practice."

Czech visibly deflated. "Well whatever."

"You can have the violin if you want." Austria said, much to Czech's surprise.

"Really!?" Czech asked, excitement lacing in his voice.

"Yeah"

Slovakia tilted his head slightly. It was weird seeing Czech this happy. He was always glaring at Slovakia and vice versa. Slovakia sighed and turned away, deciding to go back and explore the missed rooms.

"Slovakia, you can come out now." Austria called to him.

Slovakia slowly turned around and pushed open the door fully. "Um…" he mumbled. "Sorry…"

Czech's eyes hardened. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was looking around the house, I figured I'd at least know the place I was going to live in…" Slovakia held Czech's gaze.

Austria coughed to get the two young nation's attention. "Czech I want you and Slovakia to go back up stairs and put away your violin and I don't want to hear you both complain, argue, or anything along those lines. We're going to be living together so I want you two to play it nice."

Czech groaned and looked like he was going to say something nasty but thought better of it and just continued glaring at Slovakia. "Fine." He stood up and put the violin and it's bow in a small black case and walked over to Slovakia. "Come on, we don't want to anger my stupid brother."

"Czech, you should be nicer, I just gave you that and I can still take it away." Austria called after his younger brother.

Czech pushed Slovakia forward with his free hand. "No you can't, it's mine now."

Slovakia groaned, he was already getting tired of hear the two brothers argue.

Czech stopped pushing Slovakia narrowed his eyes at Slovakia's back. "What was that for?"

Slovakia turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What was what for?"

"The groan."

"I dislike the noise." Slovakia mumbled.

Czech rolled his eyes. "Let's just go up stairs already."

Slovakia sighed heavily and followed behind Czech. His eyes lingered on the doors he'd have to come back and open once he was free of having to follow Czech around. Slovakia let his mind wonder and ended up thinking about how long this 'stupid' empire was going to last when Czech poked his face.

"What?" Slovakia snapped.

"Okay," the Czech boy said. "One, spacing out is really lame; two, can I cut your hair off? It's too long." Czech held a pair of scissors that he must of picked up from his room in Slovakia's face.

Slovakia backed up quickly and bumped into the open door to Czech's room. "Uh, no. I like it like this, thank you. And when did we make it to your room?"

Czech sighed. "I told you that you spaced out. And why not?"

"Because I said I like my hair long."

"But you look like a girl."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Shut up."

"Why?

"I said so."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Czech flashed the scissors in front of Slovakia's face and the blond boy flinched. "What, are you afraid of scissors?"

Slovakia shook his head. "No."

"You seem to be." Czech commented as he threw the scissors onto his bed.

"Well, shut up, so what if I am." Slovakia said, glaring and crossing his arms.

Czech laughed. "You are really weird."

"You are too." Slovakia retorted.

Czech continued laughing. "Was that a come back?"

"Shut up."

* * *

And so the real story finally begins :'D

What did you think of Czech and Slovakia's first meeting? Isn't little Czech such a brat? x'D I love it.

and Little Slovakia, gosh how cute ;w;

Please tell me what you think and all. I love reading your reviews peoples. :'D

P.S. - happy end of the world people ~


End file.
